The Wistar Institute Flow Cytometry Facility provides flow cytometric services and supports the use of flow cytometric techniques by Wistar Cancer Center investigators. The Facility's aims are to:1) provide the technological capability for high quality, single and multi-parameter analyses and/or cell sorting of many types of biological cells from homogeneous or mixed cell populations;2) provide training and expertise to assist investigators in choosing experimental conditions and reagents that optimize the use of the facility's instrumentation for their experimental needs;3) advise and provide technical support for analysis of flow cytometry/cell sorting data for publication, presentation, and inclusion in grant applications, along with storing, archiving, and retrieving flow cytometric data. The laboratory houses a DakoCytomation MoFlo highspeed cell sorter, a Becton-Dickinson FACSCalibur flow cytometry system, a Cytomation CYAN-ADP Ultra- High speed 9-color analytical cytometer, a Coulter XL-MCL automated analytical cytometer, and a Becton- Dickinson FACScan Bench top Analyzer. In July 2006, the Institute purchased and placed into service a Becton-Dickinson LSR II analytical cytometer (7-color analysis), which was upgraded in November 2007 with an additional laser and detectors allowing for 10-color analysis. 24-hour access is available for all of the investigator-operated instruments. A Beckman-Coulter EPICS Elite ESP is located in the BSL3 facility, allowing for both sorting and analysis of HIV-infected samples. Also in the main facility are additional workstations, a library of flow cytometry journals, protocol guides, and other written resources. Additional equipment includes fluorescence microscopes, 4C refrigerators, and extensive spare parts, supplies, and tools in order to maintain the instruments at optimal operating levels. Since 2003, twenty-eight Cancer Center research groups from all Wistar research programs have utilized the Facility, generating approximately 170 publications.